The present invention relates to an arrangement for fixation of magnetic shells in a motor housing.
European Patent Document No. EP-Bl-0 307 709 discloses an arrangement for fixation of two magnetic shells on the inside circumference of a motor housing in such a way that between the tangentially adjacent end sides of the magnetic shells, an insert spring is inserted, pressing the magnetic shells against the inside circumference. A solid plastic element presses against the end surfaces of the magnetic shells and is inserted axially between the two other adjacent end sides of the magnetic shells. The plastic element has an axial guide groove, opened towards its one axial front edge, to guide it axially and secure its tangential position with a positive lock, into which groove a corresponding guide cam, stamped radially inward into the motor housing, engages when the plastic element is pushed axially into the pole gap between the two end sides of the magnetic shells.